Abridged! Alucard Stat Sheet
by Silver W. King
Summary: Alucard's Stat Sheet


**Abridged! Alucard Stat Sheet**

Class:

- Abridged!

Master:

- If you wanna get technical about it, it's Caster. Medea of Colchis.

True Identity:

- Alucard

Alias:

- The Crimson Fucker.

- The Night Walker who glides in oceans of blood.

- A monster whose power radiates with a darkness that casts a shadow on darkness itself (Oh you dirty bitch, work *BANG*)

Alignment: Chaotic Troll  


- He does whatever the fuck he wants. He only allows himself to have someone to "control" or "lead" him, just so that he has someone to constantly annoy.

Strength: C  


- He had the body of a Vampire and he's pretty strong. Although his real power is sealed away. Not because it dangerous, but because it gets fucking boring when he wins too quickly.

Endurance: C++  


- He's tough, well okay, he gets shot a lot, but he's a bit tougher than the average Servant. For now it might seem easy to beat him, but...

Agility: C  


- He okay speed-wise and while he should be faster than that, he likes to take things slow...So he goods on very enthusiastic walks.

Mana: EX  


**- **Yeah. He has a shitload of souls to work with.

Luck: C  


**- **One could argue that where ever he goes either trouble follows him, or he finds trouble, but from his point of view, that's not a bad thing. So...

Noble Phantasm: EX  


-Trust me, some of the shit this guy has is worth this level.

* * *

_**Class Skills:**_

**Independent Action - EX**

It is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Prana supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract.

With the amount of souls he holds in his body he can stay in the world almost infinitely and he can also used his Noble Phantasms without any problems.

**Item Construction - D++**

The skill to manufacture magical or mundane items, usually through magical means.

He can remake any item that someone he devoured used. Also he can remake his guns however many times he wishes.

**Presence Concealment - D-**

The capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. It is a common skill to the Assassin class.

He _can_ blend into the crowd if he really wanted to, and while he can be completely undetected, he doesn't because fuck it, he'll be damned if he doesn't make an entrance...Technically he's damned anyways, but well, you know...

**Riding - B**

The expertise to ride animals and vehicles.

Alucard ate all kinds of people thus have access to their skills. Some were drivers, some were racers, some were pilots. Hey, you can't say the guy was discriminating.

**Symptoms Of The Surreal - D+**

A skill unique only to the Abridged! Class. It is the measure of deviation from the persona of the so called Original Version of the Servant. This skill can cause unique perspectives, unseen abilities or even different personalities that hold the Idiot Ball with such strength that the sheer stupid they gain can break reality.

**Rank D+ :** The deviation from the Original Version is not that great. He is still sadistic, scary, and hammy, err, no. This one is more trollish, move terrifying and more awesome. Also this Alucard has a passive effect of causing his Master to fall into rage from his actions.

* * *

**_Personal Skills:_**

**Troll - A**

I'm not giving a description. Why? You mad?

Alucard is a Master Troll, easily on the level of Kotomine Kirei. He will do stuff for shits and giggles, just cause.

**Sarcasm - A**

Mouthing back against opponents to verbally attack them, point something out in a way to humiliate them or just plain annoy them. May cause people to change from annoyed to murderous in higher rank.

Alucard doesn't take anything seriously and will attempt to annoy people regardless of the situation.

**Curse Of The Living Dead - A+++**

How attuned one is with their nature as a Vampire.

Alucard is thought of to be the very First Vampire. Or the very first to be known. Either way, he is regarded as the most powerful Vampire alive. He can drink blood, and devour the souls of his victims to use as a means to prolong his life and cheat death as you have to kill him equal to the number of soul he hold in order to finally kill him.

- Other list of abilities he has from this skill is: Advanced Regeneration, Superhuman Accuracy, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Reflexes, Superhuman Agility, Intangibility, Shadow Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Weather Control, Illusions, Teleportation-

- There's a lot of them. You wanna see them all, check the Hellsing Wikipedia

- It should be noted that other than Superhuman Accuracy, Reflexes, Intangibility, and Shapeshifting, most of Alucard's powers are sealed by his Noble Phantasm, Cromwell Restraint System.

**Self-Modification - A++ **

The aptitude to merge one's own flesh with body parts of others. The higher the ranking in this skill, the further away one is from being a proper hero.

Extra eyes, extra arms, extra legs, extra grim dog head. The guy is a walking Eldritch Abomination.

**Shapeshifting - A++**

Refers to both borrowing bodies and appearance change.

Alucard can change his physical appearance to that of any of his victims and he can also mix and match his looks to take the form of a giant man, a skinny looking dude or even a harmless innocent child...*Snort* Right, harmless, hahahahahaha.

**Nature of a Rebellious Spirit - A+**

The temperament to never remain at one location and never embrace a lord. A wandering star that does not have the capacity to be king nor is capable of finding his own king. Negates the effects of _Charisma _with the same rank.

You can't control this guy. The end.

**Battle Continuation - EX**

The strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated.

You can't stop him. To do that you need to kill him about, oooh say, a billion or so times for him to really die. And then nuke whatever place he's in, with projectiles moving at sufficient velocity, just to be sure.

**Expert of Many Specializations - A-**

Access to and use of many expert skills.

Due to gaining the memories and abilities of those he kills, Alucard has over hundreds of different skills ranging from tactics, academia, espionage, assassination, swindling, rhetoric and many, many, many others that can be used with proficiency of _Rank B_ or above. That doesn't necessarily means he uses it though.

**Clairvoyance - B++**

Superior visual perception. Supplement long-range aiming and increases dynamic vision. Furthermore, at higher ranks it is possible to acquire precognition ("see into the future") and other forms of perception that are beyond normal eyesight (X-ray vision and the sorts).

In addition to being able to of keeping track of fast-moving object within a range of 30kms, Alucard has a standard for a vampire, which is precognition, the ability to see into the immediate future, which allows him to predict the movements of the opponents he's fighting.

**Instinct - A**

The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle.

Alucard had the ability to predict the immediate actions of his opponents. Doesn't matter if he can't see them. Yeah, asshole is tough. Can't get the drop on him.

**Eye of the Mind (True) - A**

The heightened insight that was refined through experience.

Alucard had lived and fought through a shitload of battles for over 500 years. He has a lot of combat experience, however he tends to just taunt, troll and overwhelm his enemies with her ridiculously overpowered abilities. As long as there is a 0.05% chance of victory, if he wants to, he can get it. Still, he doesn't really use this skill since doing so would be boring~~

* * *

**_Noble Phantasms:_**

**Casull & Jackal:** _Guns? Please. These babies blow holes through buildings __  
_

**Rank C++ :** Anti-Unit. These guns have the force of cannons with each shot.

**Cromwell Restraint System:** _The only reason why the world isn't fucked yet._

**Rank EX:** A system made up of two sealing levels designed by Abraham Van Hellsing to hold back the majority of Alucard's power. Many say that Abraham Van Hellsing defeated Alucard and placed the sealing system on him, in truth he just beat him in a game of poker and then told him with the seal he won't be as bored with his life anymore since his enemies will underestimate him, thus giving Alucard more chances for trolling. Alucard's answer was simple "Sold!".

Restraint Sealing Level One: The condition to unlocking for this seal is for Alucard to be killed once. Upon releasing this seal his physical stats jump up to Rank A in Strength, Endurance, and Agility. He will also be able to use all of his Vampiric abilities such as Shadow Manipulation in full as well as summon some beasts and transform into all manner of monsters from the most horrible depth of your nightmares. This release allows Alucard to be a threat level of Anti-Army.

Restraint Sealing Level Zero: There are three conditions for this seal to be released. One, which is the most difficult, its for him to need it. For example, he has to face an army, or an opponent that can actually be a threat to him in his First Release State. Two, he has to have his Master give the command for him to use it, (I think if this was the Original Version, a Command Spell would have to be used for this seal to be released.) Third, and this is the most important one, he has to feel like it. If he doesn't want to use it, then tough shit, he's not using it. When this seal is release ,usually Alucard takes his Count-form, with his sexy beard and gain a spear to use and a horse to ride...Oh, and did I mention summoning Every. Single. Soul. He ever ate as his familiar to fight with him. This release allows Alucard to be a threat level of Anti-Country.

**I Ate The Schrödinger's Cat:** _Missed me, bitch!_

**Rank EX:** This Noble Phantasm is a skill Alucard gained by eating a person who literally has the ability of Schrödinger's Cat. This skill is normally passive and allows Alucard to evade attacks that would normally hurt him, just so that he could taunt his opponents. However in, unbelievably rare, circumstance where Alucard is actually somehow really going to die, he can use this skill to evade death and gain the ability to literally be everywhere and nowhere. In this state he can only be killed when he materializes, i.e. exist, in the place you're hitting, however to use this trait of the skill, he has to sacrifice all but a handful of the souls that he has, thus it is possible to kill him in this state. Or it could be said, that the chance to kill him is available _only_ in this state.

* * *

Brief History:

_Once upon a time there was a Count who ruled over Wallachia._

_He was very, very angry with the Turks._

_So he went to kill them._

_Unfortunately there were causalities._

_They may have been from both sides, but hey mistakes happen._

_Too bad some people didn't see it that way and got upset with the Count._

_They decided it was fair to off his head. Without his opinion. How rude._

_Sitting on the chopping block, the Count thought to himself, "Hmm, I'm feeling quite thirsty."_

_And drank the blood of the little shitstains he killed._

_Then he became a Vampire, and ate every mothafucker he ever found._

_After that, he lived for a really long time and then got bored._

_So he decided, "Fuck it. Time to go for a walk."_

_The End..._


End file.
